coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8882 (15th April 2016)
Plot Izzy is running low and asks Gary to score her more weed. Fiz presses Tyrone to start shifting some of the junk he's amassed. Dane Everton waits on Gary in the gym. Sharif is sure that he's dealing steroids and calls the police. He instructs Dev to keep him there until the police get there. Chesney is getting ready to fly to Portugal but Sinead is feeling under the weather after a late night photo shoot. Sarah asks Todd to be Harry's godfather, telling him she wants him in Harry's life. Todd is surprised but touched that she thought of him. Dane gets fed up waiting for Gary and leaves the gym but runs into Gary outside. Seconds after Dane deals Gary a quarter of cannabis, a police car pulls up and the pair are taken into the gym to be searched. Luke goes to the salon to make up with Maria but changes his mind when he sees Pablo there. Pablo makes a clumsy attempt to stick up for Maria, resulting in Maria asking him to leave. Mary discovers the iron street signs have gone missing from the walls. Norris thinks Tyrone has taken them for scrap and gives him until six to replace them or he'll report him. Tyrone is bemused. Sinead is too ill to fly to Portugal so she tells Chesney to go on his own. Luke is bothered by the fact that he's technically seeing a married woman. He thinks the situation is too messy and tells Maria they're done. Izzy panics when Jake gets hold of the biscuit tin - she thinks it's her cannabis stash. Anna can tell from her reaction that she's still taking dope and takes her to task. The police find nothing on Dane and let him go, but Gary is caught with the quarter of cannabis and arrested for possession. Erica calls Izzy to let her know. Maria dons a salon customer's lion costume and declares her love for Luke in front of Tyrone, Kevin and David, humiliating herself to show how much she cares for him. Luke is amused and makes up with her. Anna and Izzy arrive in Victoria Street to see Gary being driven away in a police car. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dane Everton - Gary Hanks *Debs - Bonnie Anne *Pablo Duarte - Shai Matheson *Police Officer 1 - Steve Cooper *Police Officer 2 - Donnaleigh Bailey Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *28 Grayling Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna is furious to realise Izzy is still taking drugs while in charge of her son; Gary is arrested for her cannabis possession; and Maria resorts to extreme measures to get Luke back. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,520,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes